fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 9
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star On the previous chapter of Legend of the Chaos Star, Luigi, Vivian, Lady Bow, Mimi, Nastasia, and Doopliss ventured through Ludwig’s castle in Gloomy Grove in hopes of obtaining the second of the eight Purity Stars, which are needed in order to combat the power of the Chaos Star and save the universe from destruction. Although Luigi was hesitant about going into the haunted castle without the Poltergust 5000, he reluctantly did so anyway with some persuasion from Bow and Vivian, who refreshed his memory of what would occur if they fail to get ahold of the Purity Star. When they got inside the castle, there was some rather sinister-sounding organ music playing, coupled with ghostly laughs and snickers, which scared Luigi so much that he was getting ready to flee from the castle. In an effort to help him overcome his fear, Nastasia used her powers to hypnotize Luigi, effectively transforming him into his alter-ego, Mr. L. Shortly afterwards, a ghostly voice was heard telling the group to leave the castle at once, warning them that disaster would befall them if they proceed any further. However, the words of the mysterious voice ultimately fell on deaf ears. Mr. L simply scoffed at its “feeble attempt to intimidate them”, and continued moving with the rest of the group. After overhearing that Luigi was in the group, King Boo and his minions paid the group the visit. While he was there, King Boo tried to coax Bow, Vivian, and Doopliss into joining him and his clan, offering them a chance to stand beside him in his conquest. However, the three of them declined his offer, much to King Boo’s anger. Afterwards, they all engaged King Boo and his group in battle, with Doopliss making short work of the Boos by using his powers to morph them into pigs. Figuring that the Boos would change back to normal as a result of Doopliss’ powers no longer being in effect, King Boo decided to have him turned into a painting. Shortly afterwards, he ended up doing the same to Nastasia. According to himself, King Boo turned her into a painting, because that would result in Luigi being changed back into his “cowardly” self. With all the Boos changed back to normal, all of them fused together with King Boo, becoming “King Boolossus” in the process. Now, the question remains… Without the aid of the Poltergust, will Luigi, Bow, Vivian, and Mimi stand a chance against King Boolossus? What about Daisy, Tiptron and company, who are currently being pursued by Koopatrols? Will they be able to successfully escape them and get to Sarasaland? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! *Music Cue* Luigi: *Trembles* King Boolossus: Bluh huh huh huh huh! I have to say… The way you tremble in fear, Luigi… I find it quite satisfying! Perhaps that is because it only goes to further prove my point about you being powerless without E. Gadd’s devices! Bow: Don’t listen to a word he says! Luigi, there’s a reason why you and your brother are called the “Super” Mario Bros., and that’s because you DO have what it takes! You just have to believe in yourself! Vivian: That’s right! There’s no need to be afraid… We’re behind you all the way! Mimi: Yeah, and besides… Mr. L was able to take them on, so shouldn’t Luigi be able to do the same? Luigi: … Yes, you’re right. I… I really CAN do this! Mimi: That’s the spirit! Come on, let’s show that meanie who’s boss! King Boolossus: Aw, gee, how touching. Ugh, seriously. Listening to such rubbish makes me wanna vomit! Luigi: Okie dokey, let’s –a- take this fight to him! *Music Cue* King Boolossus: *Leaps into the air, attempting to squash the group* Bow: LOOK OUT! *They spread out and dodge, but end up getting knocked away by the shockwave that it caused* Luigi, Bow, Vivian, and Mimi: UHHHHHH! King Boolossus: Bluh huh huh huh! *His eyes begin to glow* You’re finished! *Casts a lightning spell* Bow: *Quickly grabs onto Luigi and uses her Outta Sight technique to evade it* Vivian: *Does the same with Mimi, using her Veil technique* King Boolossus: *Groans in annoyance* *They re-emerge* Bow: *Quickly takes out her fan, flies toward King Boolossus, and starts smacking him around* King Boolossus: AUUUGGH! Bow: *Smacks him again, knocking him in Luigi’s direction* King Boolossus: Why, you…! Uhhhhhhh! Luigi: *Takes out his hammer and knocks him back in Bow’s direction* King Boolossus: GAAAAH! I’LL KILL YOU! *They continue knocking him back and forth* Vivian: Alright! Way to go, you guys! Mimi: Golly, that looks fun! I wanna play! *Morphs into a tennis racquet* Here, use this! Vivian: *Picks up the racquet* Over here! Luigi: *Knocks him in Vivian’s direction* King Boolossus: YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!!! Vivian: *Smacks him upward, and burns him in midair shortly afterwards with a Fiery Jinx* Luigi: I’ll take it from here! *Takes out a Fire Flower, powers up, and blasts him with several fireballs, creating an explosion shortly afterwards* King Boolossus: UHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Luigi: I’m –a- Luigi, number one! *V-pose* Vivian: Great job! Now do you see? You can do anything once you put your mind to it! Mimi: *Changes back* That’s right! Bow: Thankfully, we won’t be hearing from him, or rather…THEM again! At least I hope not… ???: Oh, that’s what YOU think… Luigi: H-Huh!? Bow: What!? *The smoke clears, revealing a nearly-unfazed King Boolossus* Luigi: Momma-mia! Mimi: You’re kidding! Vivian: This can’t be! King Boolossus: Bluh huh huh huh huh! Idiots… You just don’t get it, do you? I am a ghost… I cannot perish, for I am already dead! Even the slightest bit of injuries that you manage to inflict on me can instantly be healed! In other words, you’re fighting a losing a battle! Luigi: Great… This must have been how they were able to get Mario those two times! King Boolossus: Bluh huh huh huh! Yes, that’s right! Now, it’s time you’ve joined your friends… *Materializes four picture frames* INSIDE PAINTINGS OF YOUR OWN! Mimi: A-Any ideas, you guys…? Bow: Yes! RUN! *They take off* King Boolossus: BLUH HUH HUH HUH! Fools… If you truly believe you could escape me, then you are sadly mistaken! *Flies after them* Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky… *Music Cue* Toadette: *Looks back at the Koopatrols* Oh, no! Daisy, they’re still gaining on us! Tiptron MKII: Not only that, but they’re armed with Bob-ombs, and they’re about toss them at us! *The Koopatrols start tossing them* Daisy: Whoa, WHOA! *Steers away and manages to dodge* Koopatrol #1: Drat, we missed! No matter… There’s plenty more where that came from! *They toss more Bob-ombs, and Daisy continues to steer away from them* ''Minutes later… Tiptron MKII: This is going nowhere, fast! There simply has to be a way to shake these guys! Daisy: I have an idea! *Presses the turbo button to speed up* Koopatrol #2: Right, like we can’t do that, too! *Does the same* Daisy: Alright, hang on, you guys! Here goes! *Makes the Clown Copter do a summersault* Koopatrol #1: …! OH, CRUD! OH, CRUUUUUUUUDDD!!! *They crash into a nearby tree* Tiptron MKII: Yes! Toadette: Alright! Toadsworth: Splendid maneuver! I daresay we won’t be seeing those louts again for the rest of the trip! Again, at the battle scene at Ludwig’s castle… *Music Cue* *Luigi and company continue running through the castle halls as King Boolossus chases them* King Boolossus: *Lifts up several objects via telekinesis and launches them at the heroes* *They dodge* King Boolossus: *Casts another lightning spell, managing to zap the group this time* Everyone: AAAAAHHH! *Bzzzzzzzt!* King Boolossus: BLUUUUUUH HUH HUH HUH!!! Now, I’ve got you right where I want you! You’d best relish in your last moments of freedom, for you’ll soon be trapped within paintings for all eternity! Vivian: There has to be SOMETHING we can do to slow him down, but what? Luigi: Ah, I’ve got it! I just remembered something! Bow: Is that so? Alright, well let’s hear it! Luigi: The first time I fought them all while they were merged together, I was able to weaken them with ice-based attacks. King Boolossus: Bluh huh huh huh! Yes, but you weren’t able to do that without the Poltergust 3000, were you? Unfortunately for you, you seem to be lacking it at the moment. Too bad! Luigi: Yes, bad for YOU! *Takes out an Ice Flower* King Boolossus: What!? Luigi: *Powers up and starts pelting him with ice blasts* King Boolossus: GAAAAAH! Luigi: *Charges up an even bigger one* HA HA! *Blasts him* King Boolossus: Ghhhhh…! *Turns into a sheet of ice* Luigi: *Takes out his hammer again, and smashes him into pieces* Mimi: Alright! I think you got him this time! Luigi: No, this is only temporary. He’s gonna recover again eventually, so while he’s frozen, I’m gonna see what I could do about leaving and coming back with the Poltergust 5000. That way, I’ll be able to trap him as soon as he unfreezes! ???: Yes, but that’s one luxury YOU won’t be getting! *The ice chunks are seen floating around shortly afterwards, restoring King Boolossus back to his normal self* Bow: W-What!? Vivian: No, not again! Mimi: Oh, come on! Seriously!? Luigi: Momma-mia… I knew he’d recover from it, but I didn’t think he’d do it THAT quickly! King Boolossus: Bluh huh huh huh! That’s one of the many benefits of immortality! Now, let’s pick up where we left off, shall we? Vivian: So…now what? Bow: Once again, I vote we run! Luigi: You don’t gotta tell me twice! *The chase resumes* ''Elsewhere… *Daisy and company make it to Sarasaland and park the Koopa Clown Copter in front of the castle* Daisy: Well, here we are, you guys! Feel free to make yourselves at home. Toads: YAHOO! *They all rush into the castle* Toadsworth: By the way, Princess Daisy… You still haven’t told me what’s become of Princess Toadstool. Daisy: … Tiptron MKII: (I can’t see this going well…) Daisy: *Sigh* Again, what I have to say isn’t going to be easy… Toadsworth: Wait a moment… Surely, you aren’t trying to tell me that she’s perished or anything of the sort!? Daisy: No, it’s nothing like that. It’s just, well… Come on, let’s go inside first. I’ll tell you everything over a spot of tea. Minutes later… *Music Cue* Daisy: …And that’s the gist of it. *The eyes of Toadsworth, Toadette, and all the other Toads are widened in shock* Tiptron MKII: Yes, and do you know what else? This isn’t even the worse part of the story… Toadsworth: T-That’s not the worse part, you say!? NOT THE WORSE PART!? What could possibly be more dreadful than the thought of Princess Peach…GETTING BETROTHED TO THAT BEAST!? *Sobs* Daisy: (I knew this was gonna happen…) Toadette: There, there… *Pats his back in comfort* Everything will be okay… Toadsworth: Why!? WHY!? WHYYYYYYYY!? *Continues sobbing* Daisy: Toadsworth, please! Calm down for a sec, okay? We haven’t told you the good news yet! Tiptron MKII: That’s right! There’s still a glimmer of hope! Toadsworth: T-There is…? *Sniffs* Daisy: Yeah, the good news is that there’s an antidote that can reverse the effects of the potion! All we have to do is get ahold of it, and Peach will come back to her senses! Toadsworth: Really, now!? Tiptron MKII: Yes, but the bad news is that it’s in Bowser’s possession, and getting it away from him isn’t going to be very easy. According to Dimentia, the potion’s effects become permanent within twenty-four hours, so unfortunately, we don’t have time to wait until Mario, Luigi, and their friends show up, since they’re currently occupied with collecting the Purity Stars. As such, we’re going to have to take matters into our own hands. Toadsworth: “Purity Stars”? Tiptron MKII: You’re familiar with the Chaos Star, correct? The object that gave Bowser the power he needed to win his last fight against the Mario Brothers? Well, the Purity Stars were created as a sort of counter-measure, because there’s a lot more to the Chaos Star than Bowser’s been led to believe. You see… *Explains* *Music Cue* Everyone: WHAAAAAAAT!? Toadsworth: I-I beg your pardon!? Those maniacal fiends…are trying to destroy the universe, you say!? Toadette: That’s horrible! Daisy: Yeah, and the thing is… Bowser has no idea that he’s being taken advantage of by those two! Even worse than that, we tried telling his minions about it, and they didn’t believe us! Tiptron MKII: Indeed. They even went so far as to laugh in our faces, as if we said something utterly ridiculous! Daisy: Ugh, those idiots! I can’t believe the thought of trusting those two had even crossed their minds! Not only did Peach remind Bowser that they looked like this other weirdo who pulled that stunt with someone else, but they even said that they came from the same clan! Plus, Dimention proudly admitted to being a total nutcase! You remember his words, don’t you? “I may be crazy, I may be insane… I may be psychotic, even!” Toadsworth: Yes, I definitely remember him uttering those words, and that is NOT the kind of thing any normal, trustworthy individual would say under any circumstances! Tiptron MKII: You’ve summed up my thoughts on the matter perfectly. Since they’re unwillingly to heed a single word we have to say, we’ve taken it upon ourselves to find the evidence that we need to prove to Bowser and the Koopa Troop that Dimentia and Dimention aren’t to be trusted! Daisy: Exactly, but before we get into that, we’re gonna continue looking for that antidote so we could free Peach, along with the rest of Mushroom Castle’s residents. I’ll do whatever it takes to get that antidote, even if I have to fight Bowser for it myself! Toadette: That’s the spirit! Toadsworth: Yes, but are you sure confronting Bowser head-on is a wise decision? He’s a monster! He’ll tear you limb-from-limb! Daisy: I appreciate your concern, but there’s really no other option at this point. *Starts heading toward the door* Tiptron MKII: *Follows* We’ll be back with the rest of the prisoners! *They exit the castle, hop into the Koopa Clown Copter, and take off* Meanwhile, again at Ludwig’s castle… Vivian: Oh, no! It’s a dead end! King Boolossus: Bluh huh huh huh huh! That’s right! Give up! There is no hope for escape! Very soon, you’ll be joining those other two as part of my portrait gallery! Not only that, but Mario and E. Gadd will be following YOU shortly afterwards! *His eyes glow for a split second as he gets the group caught within a telekinetic grip* Everyone: UHHHHHH! Luigi: I…can’t…budge…! Bow: Ghhhh…! Vivian: What’s…going…on!? Mimi: Let…us…go! King Boolossus: BLUH HUH HUH HUH HUH! Oh, I’ll let you “go”, alright… *Magically merges the four picture frames together, fusing them into a jumbo-sized one* INSIDE THE PAINTING!!! *Just as he begins sucking them in, a certain vacuum cleaner gets pixilated into the room, breaking his concentration* King Boolossus: W-What!? No, it can’t be! That’s the…! Luigi: The Poltergust 5000!? Mimi: Golly, where did THAT come from!? Vivian: I haven’t the slightest idea! Luigi: By the looks of things, Professor E. Gadd sent it here through that Pixelator thing of his, but… How did he know we needed it right now? Bow: Let’s worry about that later! Luigi, now that we can move again, why not go ahead and put that thing to use? Luigi: Don’t mind if I do! *Runs over to the Poltergust and straps it around his back* King Boolossus: *Starts backing away, sweating nervously* Mimi: Aw, what’s the matter? Is the big, mean ghost scared of an itty-bitty vacuum? Vivian: *Giggles* Bow: Gwah hee ha ha! King Boolossus: *Groans in annoyance* Silence, you simpletons! I’ll have you know that I am a KING among Boos! I swear it, I shall fear no mere house-cleaning device! Luigi: *Points the vacuum nozzle at him* King Boolossus: AH! NO! *Tries to fly away* Luigi: Oh, no you don’t! *Starts sucking him up* King Boolossus: GAAAAH! *Starts resisting the current* *About a minute later, Luigi manages to get him (or them) sucked into the vacuum* Luigi: HA HA! *Victory pose* Vivian: Alright, you did it! Mimi: Finally, he’s gone! Bow: Yes, thank heavens! Splendid work, Luigi! I can definitely see how you’ve gained the reputation of a ghost-busting master! Luigi: Thanks! ???: I second that! *They turn around* *Music Cue* Luigi: Oh, hey, Professor! When did you get here? E. Gadd: Just moments ago, via the Pixelator. I have to say… You just never cease to amaze me, young feller. Not only did you stop King Boo in his tracks once again, but you pulled it off in mere seconds before I arrived! Not to, you know, toot my own horn or anything, but I’ve certainly trained you well! At this rate, you’ll be coming out of your brother’s shadow in no time! Speaking of which, he didn’t get turned into a painting again, did he? Luigi: No, not this time. Mimi: Yeah, but that meanie did get Nassy and Doopliss! Vivian: Is there any way to change them back to normal, Professor? E. Gadd: Yes, that can be done in one of two ways. Number one, they can be changed back by setting the Ghost Portrificationizer in reverse, or number two, it can be done by simply using my dark-light device. The latter option is a quicker, more effective, and not to mention far less painful, method. Believe you me! Bow: That’s good to know. Luigi: By the way, Professor… Exactly how did you know we were in trouble? E. Gadd: It was this kind feller who brought me up to speed. *Points to Shade as he enters the room* Luigi: Eh!? Bow: It’s you! Shade: Nice to see you, too, babe! Vivian: So, your reason for leaving earlier was to help us? Shade: Uh, well… I guess you could say that. Mimi: Golly, I wasn’t expecting this at all! Bow: Shade, was it? Not that I’m complaining, exactly, but what brought about this sudden change of heart, if you don’t mind me asking? Shade: Well, the thing is… You’re probably gonna think this sounds stupid, but the reason I joined that group in the first place was to be part of something big, and by doing that, I thought I’d be able to impress the chicks. *Everyone sweatdrops* Bow: …I should have figured. Shade: As you can probably tell already, that didn’t go as planned. When I first joined King Boo and the others, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Earlier, when he went on and on about taking over the world, causing all sorts of chaos and whatnot… It was right then and there when I realized how psycho he was! Sure, I’m all for ghosts having freedom and everything, but all the craziness that came out of King Boo’s mouth? That’s where I draw the line! Plus, believe it or not, I didn’t fit in very well. They were a buncha jerks, and they treated me like crap! Vivian: Oh, I know how that feels. I’ve once gone through something like that myself. Shade: I’m glad you understand. Now, with that said, you guys don’t mind if I tag along with you from now on, do ya? Luigi: Not at all. Vivian: Welcome aboard! We’re glad to have you! Mimi: Yep! Shade: Thanks. Bow: We’re the ones who should be thanking you. If you hadn’t gotten in touch with E. Gadd, then we’d all be hanging on King Boo’s wall right about now! I can’t tell you how thankful I am for that. Shade: Are ya thankful enough for a kiss? Bow: …I’m not THAT thankful, mind you. Shade: Was worth a try, I guess! Heh heh! *Everyone laughs* Shade: Oh, I almost forgot! *Flies through the wall and comes back with Doopliss’s and Nastasia’s paintings* You might wanna go ahead and change these two back. E. Gadd: Luigi, you know what to do, young feller! Luigi: *Nods, aims the dark-light device, and flashes it on the portraits, changing them back to normal* Doopliss: Whoa! Nastasia: I’m…alive? E. Gadd: You two were turned into paintings, yes, but you were never dead. Doopliss: I dunno how you guys changed us back, but thanks. Nastasia: Yeah, you have my thanks, as well. Luigi: No problem. E. Gadd: Well, looks like my work here is done for the time being. Luigi, I’m gonna need to take the Poltergust 5000 back with me for a bit. That way, I’ll be able to run King Boo and his followers through the Portrificationizer. Luigi: Okie dokey. *Hands it to him* E. Gadd: *Takes it* Oh, and Happy Birthday, by the way! You thought I forgot, didn’t you, sonny? Luigi: Well, yeah, actually. E. Gadd: You needn’t worry! I have a present waiting for you back at the lab. Luigi: You do? Thanks, but I won’t be able to claim it, until we’ve wrapped things up over here. E. Gadd: Fair enough. I’ll see you later. *Pixelates out of the area* *The organ music begins to play again* *Music Cue* ???: Oooooooh! I seeee thaaaaaat yooooouu haaaavvve faaaaaaiiiileeed to heeeeeeed my waaaarrrnniiiiinnnnggs! Proceeeeeed aaaaannnnyyy fuuuuurrrtheeeeer, aaaaaannnnnddd yoooooouuuu wiiiilll beeeee cuuuuuurssssseeed…! Vivian: It’s that creepy voice again… Luigi: Great… This HAD to happen the moment Professor E. Gadd left with the Poltergust 5000! Mimi: Golly… Up until now, I thought that King Boo meanie was the one doing that, but I guess I was wrong! Doopliss: Same here. I just gotta wonder who that really is… Nastasia: There’s only one way to find out, and that’s to confront it head-on. *Looks toward Luigi* Would you like me to transform you back into Mr. L? Luigi: Uh, no. That’s okay. I’d like to remain as Luigi for the time being. Nastasia: Well, ‘K. If that’s what you want. *They move on* Meanwhile, near the entrance to Bowser’s castle… Tiptron MKII: This thing’s really running low on fuel… I hope we manage to get there in time… Daisy: Don’t worry, we’re almost there! A little while later… Daisy: *Parks* There, we made it! That was too close for-…! *Looks ahead and gasps before finishing the sentence* Tiptron MKII: Hmm? What’s the matter? *Looks* …! Bowser: Well, well… What have we here? Daisy: Bowser! Bowser: BWAHAHAHA! Yeah, that’s right! His Awesomeness, Lord Bowser in all his glory! Tiptron MKII: What’re you doing here, exactly? Bowser: Newsflash: This is MY castle, genius. I don’t know how you managed to get past my guards, or what it is you’re up to, exactly, but as of right now, this is where it ends! Oh, no! Just when it seemed as if things were looking up for Daisy and Tiptron, they ended up running into Bowser, of all people, on their way back to the castle! What horrible surprise could the Koopa King possibly have in store for the duo? Additionally, now that King Boo and his minions have once again been soundly defeated, the heroes, including their newest party member, Shade, are free to proceed through the castle and continue their search for the Purity Star. Since it’s already been established that King Boo was not the one issuing those threats to Luigi and company, who or where could that “ghostly” voice truly be coming from? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction